Various forms of storage systems are used today. These forms include direct attached storage (DAS) network attached storage (NAS) systems, storage area networks (SANs), and others. Network storage systems are commonly used for a variety of purposes, such as providing multiple users with access to shared data, backing up data and others.
A storage system typically includes at least one computing system executing a storage operating system for storing and retrieving data on behalf of one or more client processing systems (“clients”). The storage operating system stores and manages shared data containers in a set of mass storage devices.
Storage systems are being used extensively with virtual machines in virtual environments, which add to the complexity of a storage operating environment. As the complexity of a storage operating environment increases, so does the need for efficiently managing components within the operating environment and providing storage related services. Continuous efforts are being made to efficiently manage a storage operating environment and provide storage related services.